


Poema a J.

by WilsonCats



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilsonCats/pseuds/WilsonCats





	Poema a J.

Mientras el techo de mi cuarto se desvanece y en mi mente las imágenes de las estrellas y las nubes se desplazan suavemente sobre el azul marino del cielo nocturno, mis recuerdos anhelan el dulce sabor de tus labios de miel y mi alma extraña reír y ser feliz bajo el tierno canto que es tu voz  
Ardo apasionadamente de ganas de tener tu cuerpo en mi cama y hacer música tocando tu piel con mis dedos; mi frío corazón quiere sentir el calor de tu espalda que quema mis pesares; deseo despojarte de todas tus máscaras y aventurarme a explorar zonas sensibles donde nunca antes he estado y deleitarme admirándote estremecerte  
Penetrar tus sentidos con mis caricias y apoderarme de tu éxtasis; poseerte hasta que el tiempo se detenga; hacerte el amor eternamente y transcender a un plano superior de existencia con tan sólo sentir el aroma de tu perfume...


End file.
